


Kaidan Alenko's Biotic Students

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “I don’t believe it! Calder, look at this!” Richards muttered, staring at the Major with disbelief.





	Kaidan Alenko's Biotic Students

“I don’t believe it! Calder, look at this!” Richards muttered, staring at the Major with disbelief.

“Damn. Do you think Wheatley saw them?” Calder said, glancing around to see who exactly was paying attention to the  _ very _ public display of affection between Major Alenko and Commander Shepard. 

“Ha! I knew it! Calder, you owe me five credits!” Wheatley called, jogging up with a large grin on their face.

“How did you know they were together?” Richards asked, turning to face them.

“The way he spoke about her. People don’t speak about their commanding officers like that, no matter how much they respect them.” Wheatley explained as Calder transferred the credits. 

“Do you think he’ll invite us to their wedding?” Calder said, as the Major and Commander unwillingly broke apart.

“Not now that you’ve bet on their relationship, no.” Richards replied, folding his arms.

“Hey, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?” Calder pointed out. 

“And what’s to stop me from telling him?” 

“Your sense of honour and loyalty?”

“To you, or the Major?”

“Come on, Richards, it was just a bit of fun.” Wheatley begged, fixing Richards with a pleading expression.

“Fine. But just this once.” Richards agreed, scowling. 


End file.
